


mistake

by nagase (machogwapito)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/pseuds/nagase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's supposed to be a joke when Tatsuya says he wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an innocent comment [kaguava](http://kaguava.tumblr.com) left, "TATSU’S BDAY HAS TAICHI PLAYING AN ORIGINAL PIANO SONG FOR HIM WHILE HE TEASES HIM ENDLESSLY AS ALWAYS"
> 
> Except it's uh. Not very teasing.

It’s beautiful.

It’s _beautiful_. And for once, that isn’t a line that leads up to some kind of metaphor that implies Tatsuya intending to bed Taichi, or anything. For once, it just _is_ —because this melody is for _him_ , and because Taichi is _playing it_.

It occurs to him halfway through the second measure how badly it is he wants to kiss Taichi on the mouth. This is beyond his stray, silly fantasies, beyond the fact that Taichi is an attractive man he spends too much time with—he just wants to kiss him because he’s him.

Because he’s _Taichi_.

Because his music is _beautiful_ , and because he is, too.

It’s the sappiest, most ridiculous thing he’s ever thought. In fact, already he feels his insides twisting in what might possibly be the most embarrassing moment of softness he’s ever had to experience.

With how distracted he is, he fails to make up a witty remark by the time Taichi finishes playing.

"Well?" Taichi looks at him with an expectant look, raising a brow. "What, you just gonna stand there the whole time? You’ll catch flies like tha—"

"It’s amazing," Tatsuya says quietly. "… you’re amazing."

Stripped of his games, of his teasing, of the walls they put up—Tatsuya feels naked. Taichi’s eyes go the slightest bit wider before he whispers a ‘huh?’.

The atmosphere thickens, the both of them standing there in silence but for the steady tick of the metronome on the piano top.

"… sounds like the kinda song I’d fuck you to if you wanted to go slow."

Like a plug’s been pulled out and all the water’s draining out of a tub, Taichi relaxes and lets out a snort. “Like you’d top me!” he argues, and Tatsuya sticks his tongue out at him as he thinks of a proper comeback.

A proper comeback that isn’t ‘please let me have you’, anyway.


End file.
